Special Senses
by FieryFafar
Summary: Oldrival, Frantic, Chess, Haughty, Mangaquest


_1. Oldrival_

Green mumbled woozily, blocking the sun from his eyes. A loud yawn escaped his lips. The young Viridian leader sat up, rubbing his left eye. Suddenly, his mind clicked. Green looked to his left. The person he had spent the night with had vanished.

But instead, there's a note attached to the pillow.

Breathing a grumpy sigh, he took the note and read it.

_Dear Green,_

_ I'm sorry I had to wake up early today, baby. I promised Yellow that we go shopping together. She's going on her first date with Red and I want her to look super cute and seductive._

A laugh breezed through his lips. _Of course._ Scratching his head, Green hopped out of bed. He quickly took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. The memory of last night danced in his mind, making him grin like an idiot. The young man shook his head slowly. Blue annoyed him to no end. She was a pest. She was a total bother.

And yet she was the girl he couldn't get enough.

Green chuckled wistfully. Oh well, at least in bed, he can sometimes stun her speechless. The brunette looked around, eyes finding his famous grey jacket. But it was nowhere to be found. A frown pursed his lips. _Now where the hell did I put my-_

He froze to see another note on the pillow.

Green took the note and quickly scanned the words.

_P/s. I'm wearing your jacket for our little outing because it smells just like you. And I also took the liberty of taking 100 Pokédollars from your wallet. I know you won't mind. See you tonight, darling._

He groaned loudly at his weird luck. The woman was cunning and deceiving like a Vulpix.

Even so, a small smile flashed his lips. "Pesky woman…"

_2. Frantic_

Ruby blinked woozily as he woke up. A small, tiring yawn escaped his lips. The young man stretched his arms up high and sat up. He gazed at the clock on the wall. It was 1 in the morning; still too early to wake up.

"Mmm…" He heard a low mumble. The dark brunette gazed to his left. Beside him was none other than Sapphire, sleeping soundly like a baby Pokémon.

A soft smile pursed his lips. His red ruby eyes stared at her. Her lips were pink and full; slightly open. Her eyelashes were long without a trace of mascara. Her brown hair was free from any tie or clip, letting it flow on her shoulders. His hand moved a single strand that was covering her eyes, placing it behind her ear. His smile grew wider. His heart beat faster. Sapphire may be a tough little barbarian. But when she sleeps, she was an angel.

Ruby sighed happily. Even the amount of makeup, glitter, or fabulous clothes could not compete with her natural beauty. The young man kissed her forehead. His act made her squirm, but not enough to wake her up.

Sapphire shivered at the cold, seeing that she wore nothing but a blanket. Ruby chuckled amusingly and bought the sheet closer. He lied down, hugging the young woman's waist and bringing her closer. The thoughts of a few hours ago danced in his mind.

"_You have sex like a girl."_

"_I prefer the term 'make love'. And you, my dear, rampage like a man when we do it."_

Ruby chuckled again. Even in their sensual activity, the two will always find a topic to argue. They were basically yin and yang. Some find it hard to believe that they can ever be together.

Her soft snores bought him back to reality. The dark brunette kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet scent of berries. Well, even with all the fighting and bickering, there is only one thing that they can agree on.

They love each other.

_3. Chess_

White murmured subconsciously. She blinked lazily, groaning in her sleep. As reality set in on her, she felt a pair of strong and warm hands wrapping on her waist. It took her awhile to think straight. Her hands moved, feeling a warm, muscular bare chest. The hug tightened. Her ears caught sounds of murmurs and whimpers. A bashful smile painted her lips.

Black opened his eyes. His train of thoughts were completely awake as a devilish smile pursed his lips. His legs wrapped around hers. His hands snaked around her waist, tugging her closer. He could feel her bare skin against him, making him moan silently. "Good morning, White…"

Her cheeks were redder than ever. "Mhmm…Morning, Black." White giggled as the boy's fingers danced on her back, feeling ticklish. "Stop that, you idiot. You're tickling me."

His eyebrow raised in curiosity. A sneaky idea blinked in his mind. "Oh really?" His voice was filled with cruel intentions. "Then what happens if I doooooo…_this!_" Black quickly rolled on the other side, resulting with him on top. In seconds, his hands moved to her waist and stomach, tickling her.

Her mouth exploded into a burst of cackles. "Ahahahaha! Black! Stop!"

"Make me, Prez!" He laughed enjoyably. The sight of her laughter warmed his heart. But the feel of her flesh burned his aching desire. "Ticklish enough?" Black muttered huskily on her ear. His fingers tickled her legs and neck. His teeth slowly nibbling on her earlobe.

White was both laughing in joy and quivering in pleasure. Her giggles subsided, pursing her lips to hold back a whimper. She could feel his lips and teeth, softly marking her earlobe and below the ear. His tickles disappeared, changing into what it seems like caressing. The female brunette smiled meekly. Her hands gripped his shoulders. Her body shivered at the sound of his lustful growl. _Black…_

Suddenly, her mind snapped.

"Oh my Arceus!" The sound of her scream and the sudden reflex of her body sitting right up shook Black. The young man gawked as White quickly hopped out of bed, frantically looking for her clothes. "Uh…White…?"

"I'm late!"

Black remained silent in stupor. "Late for…"

"There's a meeting about the new updates for the Pokémon Musical! And I'm in charge of handling all the shippings and decors!" She scratched her head, panicking and hyperventilating. "And I am frickin' late!" White quickly wore her singlet and pants, not bothering to zip them – or take a bath.

Black blinked in bewilderment. Finally, a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Damn it Prez. You're acting like there's real danger out there."

"It is a danger! To my career!" Without waiting for another word, she barged to the door. Her hand quickly grabbed the doorknob, ready to storm right out.

That is, until she felt a tug on her wrist.

White froze as Black took her in his arms. Her cheeks were tinted in pink as soon as she realized the young man was wearing nothing. "B-black! Let me-"

"Now now White…" he muttered on her ear, stunning her shut. "It's just a few hours. I'm sure they'll understand." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Heck, I'm sure Elesa and the others know what to do. If they didn't, they should have called you by now."

White pursed her lips. _He does have a point._ A hasty sigh scoffed through her lips. "Fine. But I have to-"

"No buts." In a blink of an eye, Black carried her, bridal style. Her cerulean eyes were completely wide in aghast. "B-black! Put me down!"

His smirk became more and more devious. "You haven't bathed yet. You seriously want your co-workers to think you smell like a Garbodor?" He walked to the bathroom nonchalantly. White's face was so flushed, she could boil an egg on top of her head.

"B-black! Listen to your boss right now!"

That didn't work as Black laughed louder and placed a loving kiss on the flustered girl's forehead. Without another warning, he kicked the bathroom door open and walked right in. His brown hazel eyes gleamed mischievously at his girlfriend.

_4. Haughty_

Pearl was never the one to be called 'patient'.

Heck, he was as hasty as a delusional Psyduck.

Sometimes, he was too much in a rush, Platina couldn't keep up.

She gasped for air, pushing the blonde and breaking the kiss. Her glistening gray eyes widened at the young man on top of her.

Pearl flashed a cheeky smirk. His fingers caressed the edge of her lips. "Sorry Little Miss."

The young lady blinked at him. "You do realize you are rather impatient and pushy sometimes?"

The young man chuckled absentmindedly. He rolled on the other side, hugging Platina in his arms. "Tell me something I don't know." His lips kissed the strands on her hair. She smelled of expensive shampoo, somehow making him hungrier for her.

Oblivious at his rhetorical question, Platina answered, "Well, you are hasty, anxious, antsy, irritable, impetuous, vehement-"

"That was a joke, Little Miss," Pearl sighed under his breath. The young lady has no sense of humour whatsoever.

"Oh." Platina pursed her lips. She glanced upwards, staring into the blonde's luminous sunset eyes. Feeling that he was being stared, Pearl tilted his head downwards. His eyebrow raised in confusion. Her eyes were shiny, mystical even; filled with curiosity. Her soft pink lips were pressed together. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the aftermath of their kiss.

The warmth of her petite body sipped into his skin. The feel of her hands against his chest made him shiver. The touch of her legs intertwining with his sent a pleasurable jolt in his vein.

"What?" He croaked the word out, trying his best to not pounce on her again.

"You are an odd man with no sense of patience."

Well, that was romantic.

Pearl gawked at the young heiress in front of him. His mouth opened, wanting to say – or yell – something at her. But before a squeak can escape, Platina covered his lips with hers.

Taken by surprise, Pearl froze as the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed his closer. His body shock in utter numbness at the taste of her sweet succulent skin. A moan vibrated in his throat as her teeth slowly and softly dug his lower lip. Pearl could swear he felt a smile coming from her face.

A few minutes later, she pulled back, hiding her face on his chest. For the first time in his life, he was dumbstrickenly speechless. Finally, after a few rounds of inhaling and exhaling, and calming his heartbeat, Pearl took her chin and pulled her up. His blazing sunset eyes were wide, completely overwhelmed; yet still sparked a twinge of lust.

Platina flashed an innocent smile. Her fingers tapped the young man's nose. "I guess your impatience is starting to rub off on me."

_5. Mangaquest_

Crystal scribbled on her notes, her thoughts completely focused on her work. It was a quiet night at Professor Oak's lab. The professor had a conference going on in Saffron City, which left Crystal to do most of the work. The clock ticked, indicating it was 11 at night. And yet, her blue, crystal eyes were as wide as ever. Yes, she was determined to finish her paperwork and jump on her bed before midnight.

Well, that _was_ the plan – until a certain, annoying gold-eyes teenager came barging right in uninvited.

"Hey sugar." Gold flashed a devious smile, but Crystal ignored him, continuing to do her work. The young man crossed his arms, slightly irritated that the girl preferred work over him. "Crys, can you hear me?"

The blue-haired lady kept a poker face, eyes still on the paper.

"Crys." He poked her head. She was like a robot! Gold breathed an annoying sigh. "Jeez woman, is there anything you can besides work?"

Crystal stopped and glared at the annoying pest. "Look Gold, I have a lot of paperwork to do. And unless I finish this tonight, I can't jump on my bed and finally get some shut eye." She mumbled something resentful under her breath and continued to drown in her work.

"Jump on your bed? How about you jump on _my_ bed? Does that make you do your work faster?" Gold laugh devilishly. As annoying and perverted as it sounds, Crystal couldn't help but blush at his words. "Shut up, Gold," she snarled grumpily, eyes avoiding his.

"Aww baby. Don't tell me that didn't tempt you just a little…" She shivered at the sound of his cooing voice. The bluenette gripped her pen tighter. A part of her wanted to yell and commanded Megapeon to throw Gold out. The other part: wanted to just succumb to Gold and throw herself at _him_.

Sadly, the second part was winning.

"Go away, Gold." She hissed under her breath, feeling a headache coming on. But as soon as Crystal could say another word, she felt her waist being lifted. Before she knew it, Gold was placing her on his shoulder. "Gold! What are you doing?"

The brunette flashed a naughty smirk as he walked away from her office. "I'm 'going away' as you commanded." She could feel her face heat up as Gold chuckled cockily.

"Not while bringing me along, you dope!" She flailed her arms and legs, trying to break free. But Gold was stronger than he looked. The boy continued to walk until they entered into an empty office room. He flicked the switch, brightening up the room.

"Gold!" she yelled, fisting his back. As light beamed in her eyes, she felt her butt being placed on something hard: a table. Just as she thought it was fine, she felt her hands being gripped and pinned to her side. Crystal quickly opened her eyes.

She couldn't breathe as Gold's face was a mere inch from hers.

"I have an idea…" he growled under his husky breath. "Instead of doing your paperwork, how about _I_ do _you_?"

Her heart stopped at his sudden change of attitude. "Gold…I have papers to fini-" Her lips pursed into a tight line as Gold gripped her hand tighter, his face closing in on hers that their foreheads touched.

"Come on Crys…" His voice mellowed down, toning into a purr. "I haven't seen you for two weeks. You have no idea how I want you so badly right now…" He playfully licked her ear. His lips caressed the skin of her earlobe, trailing down to her slender neck. His teeth marked a soft bite on her flesh, making whimper weakly. A sly, seductive smirk flashed his lips.

Every touch. Every closeness. Every sound. It drove her crazy.

Finally, after a hard time of considering, Crystal breathed a deep, heavy sigh. "You're a pervert, you know that?" She shuddered as his hands snaked to her waist.

His smirk evolved into a lustful grin. "I know. But I'm the pervert you love. So I'm cool with that."

_**END. **_


End file.
